Lovely mistletoe
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Just a little bit of seasonal fluff and fun, so please treat this as such. It's a one shot. Slash so if you don't like then please don't read.


Another Severus and Harry thing, I am so addicted to this pair! As always I don't own merely borrowing for a while! Ignores the last three books, slash and fluff warnings a small seasonal thing to warm you up. Please be kind on my spelling and grammar.

Lovely mistletoe.

Once again Christmas had found Hogwarts, well most of it any way...the dungeons were of cause as always exempt of rest of the castle's seasonal cheer. It appeared however that one stray sprig of Magical Mistletoe had a rather bizarre sense of humour, it was hanging in the potions lab directly over Severus Snape's desk.

The piece of vegetation was noticed by a sharp eyed, very intelligent witch during the Potion masters first class of the day. "Oh look sir Magical Mistletoe!" Hermione exclaimed with delight, pointing above him.

Severus sighed and raised one brow. "Miss Granger, you mind must be addled. I do not like such things in the dungeon there for they stay away."

As Draco spoke his voice shook slightly. "Professor, she is telling the truth."

The dark haired looked up, his onyx eyes went wide and he placed a hand to his forehead. "Oh for Merlin's sake! Go away you stupid plant!" The mistletoe however didn't budge an inch.

Harry leant into the smart witch. "Magic Mistletoe?"

The young woman rolled her eyes at the green eyed wizard before explaining. "Well there actually quiet strange, they are supposed to bring some ones true love to them. Snape being, Snape though his bunch is tied with a black ribbon instead of festive red." Hermione said pointing the black ribbon out too her two friends.

Ron's eyebrows found his hairline. "Snape's true love? You mean he has one?"

"He must do, because that plant isn't budging and it won't till they kiss him." Hermione said with a slight shrug.

"So what the professor is going to be stuck with it following him around till then?" Harry asked her quietly.

"Yes."

"Lovely just what I need Magic Mistletoe..." The older wizard muttered darkly.

Unfortunately for the students of Hogwarts, the potions masters' mood was rendered even more git like by the appearance of this Magical Mistletoe than it usually was. More or less everyone was staying away from the dark haired man in fear of his temper. The reason that Severus's temper was more horrible than it usually was not just because of the stupid mistletoe, it was because there was only one person the Potions master wanted to kiss him and that was Harry Potter.

The head of Slytherin had fallen in love with him some time ago, when exactly the older wizard wasn't too sure. The past year or so he had become so use to hiding it, that Severus hadn't thought it would ever come out, but for his love to come out like this was mortifying to say the least. After all it wasn't like he had much chance of Harry Potter actually being his true love...no the likely hood of that was very slim in the Potion master view.

Harry found that he couldn't get his mind off of the man he loved, no one but himself knew about his love for Severus Snape and keeping something like that a secret in this school for two years had been nothing short of a miracle.

The Gryffindor desperately wanted to do something about that enchanted bunch of Magical Mistletoe which was following the Potions master around the only problem was, that with so many people around he was reluctant to do so. After all the older wizard hated him and Harry didn't much fancy a whole audience to his probably rejection, so it looked like he would have to wait for the perfect opportunity to see if his kiss could free Severus from the mistletoe. . .

It was Christmas Eve Harry found that he couldn't sleep, so as he always did when he couldn't sleep Harry got out of bed threw on some cloths and a scarf then for a walk. The Gryffindor was glad that for once a late night stroll could not land him in detention, after all it was Christmas. As the green eyed man rounded the corner he froze as he saw the unmistakable sight of the Potions master, Severus was standing staring out of a window at the falling snow.

Hanging right above him was the Magical Mistletoe, a devious idea that surely came from the side of him that had belonged in Slytherin snuck into Harry's head. Carefully the green eyed man took off the black scarf he wore, the Gryffindor folded it in half. Quietly the young man stole up behind the Potions master, hastily Harry pulled the dark scarf down over the dark wizard's eyes.

Snape froze, he had been so absorbed staring at the snow that his years as a spy snapped into action to late. The Potions Master quickly discovered that the other person had wandlessly cast some form of _**Petrificus Totalus**_ on him, as he couldn't move however he was able to stay on his feet.

The panic Snape had felt fled, as gently hands caressed up his chest from behind, then those hands moved round and traced over his back. The Head of Slytherin would have shivered with pleasure if he had been able to. Severus heard the person move round in front of him and hands landed back on his chest and began caressing over him once more the movements were gentle almost reverent.

Slowly the hands cupped his face, lips found his, this kiss was like magic it warmed the usually cold place that held the dark wizards heart. Right now Severus desperately wanted to break the hold that this stupid spell had on him, but the dark haired man quickly found that it was too strong for him. Boldly the other person pressed closer a strong, flat chest met Severus's and behind the blindfold dark eyes widened as the Potions master realised that the person kissing him was in fact male.

Then all at once the sensation of being kissed was gone, the other man drew back and Snape started to feel cold inside again. The Potions master heard the man step round behind him, and then gently this person gently took the blindfold from him. Once again Snape found himself cursing this stupid spell, it meant he couldn't turn round to see who had done this to him, and right now Severus really wanted to see who had just been brave enough to kiss him.

The potions master stood fuming as the footsteps echoed away from him down the hall way. A few moments later Snape felt the spell release him, quickly the dark haired man looked up, the onyx eyes went wide the Magic Mistletoe was gone.

The bat of the dungeons let out a sigh, no wonder that kiss had made him feel so good, it had been that of his true love and now thanks to their inventiveness and probably also thanks the cranky mood he had been in for the past while, the Potions master had no idea who had kissed him.

Then an idea struck, it was the Christmas holidays not that many of the students or staff were at the school, which meant it shouldn't be so hard to work out who had kissed him. In fact the only staff at the school over Christmas where himself, Madam Pomfrey and Headmistress McGonagal. Since Snape knew his love was male it wasn't likely to be either of those ladies.

Christmas morning dawned bright and clear, the Potions master came down to breakfast, still puzzled over the kiss last night and also receiving a Christmas gift of rare potions ingredients from an anonymous gift giver. Quickly the dark haired man sat down, he looked at Minerva. "So who is here this Christmas?"

A little surprised by his request, but unwilling to show it the Scottish witch answered the head of Slytherin. "Let me see, no Hufflepuffs this year, Lucy Ashburn and Jane Reed from Ravenclaw, Andrew Ghoul, Steven Silver and Draco Malfoy are still here from Slytherin and the only Gryffindor here this year is Harry Potter."

Severus sat back in his chair, the dark eyes lost in thought. The bat of the dungeons knew he could cross the two ladies off his list, which left four men. Draco was highly unlikely as the he and the young man where much to close. This left the other two Slytherin's and Harry Potter. Severus's wasn't at all sure whether to include the boy who lived or not, but he was reluctant to dismiss the possibility without making sure it hadn't been Harry first.

The young wizard in question entered the hall at that moment, Harry was muttering to himself darkly; it took the Potions master a few moments to work out why he was muttering. The reason for this dark muttering, from Harry was that he was now being followed around by his own bunch of Magical Mistletoe.

Suddenly the head of Slytherin remembered what Hermione had said all those days ago. _'Snape being, Snape though, his bunch is tied with a black ribbon instead of festive red.' _Quickly the dark eyes darted to the Gryffindor, and then to the mistletoe above his head, sure enough decorating the top of the bunch of mistletoe was a severe black ribbon.

Now Severus had seen the ribbon he knew what he had to do. The Potions master grinned to himself, he couldn't quite believe that fate was handing him Harry Potter on a silver platter like this. The older man had wanted the young wizard for quite some time and now here was his chance. Snape stood, all eyes went to the Bat of the dungeons, quietly the dark haired man descended from the teacher's dais and went over to where Harry was sitting.

"Goodness you appear to have a friend Potter." The older man commented sarcastically.

The green eyed man looked up at the Potions master, who raised both brows at the Gryffindor before he spoke again. "And it has a black ribbon how interesting."

The messy haired wizards emerald eyes went wide. Snape held a hand out to the younger man, nervously Harry took the hand and allowed the head of Slytherin to help him up. The two wizards stood facing each other, the younger and smaller wizard stared fixedly at the older man's chest refusing to look up. Severus smirked to himself, before once again taking Harry's hand in his and leading the younger man from the great hall.

No one said a word as the doors closed behind the two men, Harry himself had been rendered speechless, as the older wizard took him from the great hall. Soon the two men where in the dungeons, Severus whispered the password to the painting there and pushed the unresisting Harry inside his rooms.

The younger man took in the rooms, mostly black a few highlights of silver, the green eyed wizard wasn't too surprised by the amount of book cases that Severus had. Slowly Harry turned to face the dark haired man, he found the onyx eyes watching him closely. "I believe Mr Potter, that particular Magical Mistletoe was once the one that was following me around. Am I correct?"

The young man's eyes suddenly found the floor suddenly very interesting. "Yes sir." He muttered quietly.

"Well then I at least owe you a thank you for feeing me from it." Severus lifted the young man's face and stared down into his eyes. "In fact I owe you more than a thank you." Gently the older man's lips found those of the other wizard.

Harry's emerald eyes widened, before they closed, the messy haired man leant up into the kiss. Severus placed both hands round the Gryffindors waist and pulled him close, the younger wizard responded running his fingers into the dark locks of the older man and moaning slightly.

Slowly the two men pulled apart from the kiss and looked up for the mistletoe, unsurprisingly it was gone, green eyes met black and Harry smiled softly. "So you love me too?"

"Yes Harry, I do love you." Snape told him, not letting go of the other wizard.

With a happy sigh the younger wizard smiled up at the Potions master who surprised him by smiling back. "Wait you just called me by my by my first name..."

"Yes Harry I did, and I would like for you to call me by my first name, Severus." The older man told him gently.

"Severus." Harry said slowly, as if he were experimenting with the word.

The Potions master shivered slightly, hearing his name fall from Harry's lips was wonderful. "You know I think I might have actually developed a fondness for mistletoe." The dark wizard told the younger man eventually.

"You sure it's the mistletoe and not me?" Harry asked him cheekily.

Severus smiled slightly at this. "Probably both, happy Christmas Harry."

"Happy Christmas Severus."

A devilish smirk crossed the Potions master's face, slowly Snape moved one hand from round Harry's waist, he brought the long fingers up and gently tugged on the front of Harry's shirt. "Do you think I could unwrap my Christmas present early?"

Harry smirked right back and raised both brows at the dark wizard. "Well, I somehow don't think the present is going to object much to being unwrapped now."

"Oh good." The head of Slytherin murmured kissing Harry softly and leading him from his main rooms next door into the bedroom, quickly Snape shut and spelled the bedroom door against any intruders, who might unwisely come down to the dungeon to try and interrupt him unwrapping the gift Harry was giving him.


End file.
